The present invention relates to a two-cycle engine, especially for a portable, manually guided implement such as a power chain saw, a cut-off machine, a trimmer, or a brush cutter.
WO 01/44634 A1 discloses a two-cycle engine according to which two symmetrically arranged air channels, in prescribed positions of the piston, are connected with a respective transfer channel via piston windows. The air previously collected in the transfer channels serves as a scavenger.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a two-cycle engine of the aforementioned general type that has a small overall size and a low weight.